Realization
by x3SoulEaterEvansIsMine
Summary: Maka's friends came and visited her in the hospital today. It was just like every other visit, except after everyone else left, Black*Star stayed behind. What could he want?


Whoop! Second submission! I thought of this idea while at school this afternoon, and I decided to type it up~

I believe it came out good. And there isn't many maka x Black*Star fics, so I'm happy to put this up! :3

Enjoy~!

(Tip: Burakku Suta = Black*Star in the japanese pronounciation. To me, the english dub = epic phailz.)

* * *

**Realization**

The sun hides from us behind a cloud so that it doesn't shine through the window, and yet the room in still brightly lighten. It must be his presence.. because nothing else could keep me this warm. I can feel my cheeks growing red, but I don't bother to turn away. My eyes are glued to his aqua orbs, as he beams toward me. I'm still unsure why he's still here.. Standing beside my bed. The others left quite a while ago, so I could try to rest. But he.. Didn't move an inch. Why?

A chuckle escapes his lips, and I know he's noticed my blushing. intertwining his fingers with my own, the gleaming smile falters slightly into a soft smirk. His hand fits surprisingly perfect in my own. His features appear relaxed, yet for once he's speechless. I was expected a smart remark about my flushed cheeks, but he only remain silent. And though I myself also can't seem to find the words to tell him, I continue to wait for him to speak.. Unable to express my sudden, deep feelings for him. He purses his lips, visibly tensing.

"Maka," he began, but didn't it didn't seem that he was going to continue. And then, reaching into his pocket, he pulled out a black sharpie. I cocked my head curiously to the side, raising a questioning brow. "eh?"

"So you can recover better sooner! Hya-ho~!" I groaned, remembering what was coming. He was going to autograph my forehead. I sighed, closing my lids, before murmuring, "ugh.. Get it over with.."

He jumped up onto the bed and plopped down on top of me. It knocked my breath out in a quiet _OOF_. Ugh..

I could hear him swallow hard. I wasn't sure why, but I didn't really care. All I cared about was him hurrying up and signing my face so he could leave and I could finally relax, away from this obnoxious--

I then felt his soft lips press lovingly against my forehead, and I nearly choked. I could hear a loud clack against the floor, as if he had thrown the sharpie over his shoulder. Quickly opening my eyes, I was going to demand what he was doing, but he grabbed me by the back of my head and pushed me closer so that his lips could collapse upon mine. I breathed heavily through my nose, nearly dying from the lack of oxygen, because he wasn't separating from my mouth.

After a while, I gave him. I stopped struggling to become free of his powerful grasp, and lay back in his arms. He paused from kissing me, his eyes tightly shut, taking in several breaths of air. A few moments passed, and he finally opened his eyes, a powerful mix guilt and apology glimmering within them. I could only stare at him, not sure what to say. Finally, I happened to manage,

"..Burakku Suta. Why did you..?"

"I love you. So much."

"WHAT? Since when? WHY?"

"Since we went up against Stein-Hakase," he murmured, furrowing his brow. "You were so awesome out there.. When I couldn't save everyone's asses, you did it for me! Eh, and Souru too, I guess.. But.. You were the bravest girl I've ever seen.

I.. I realized it then.. That you're were the only girl in this entire world worthy of me. The one who shall surpass God..!"

I nearly gagged, yet I could feel myself furiously blushing again. Was this really happening? Was Black*Star really emptying his heart out to me, right now, on this hospital bed? I couldn't believe my eyes.. Or ears..

"Burakku Suta, I don't even know what to--"

"Be mine."

"Eh? B-Burakku Suta--"

"Shut up! I love you, you flat-chested bookworm! And I've waited long enough to tell you! Now then.. Do you not have any feelings for me? At all? I mean, come _on_! ME! Burakku Suta! Who _couldn't_ love me? Hya-Ho!"

And that was all it took. I knew that somewhere, deep down inside of me, I had always respected him.. Admired him.. Liked him.. Maybe even..

He pressed his lips against mine again, interrupting my thoughts. And that only confirmed the fact that.. Yes. I _did_ love him. And I was _his_. From then on.


End file.
